Misprints and Alien Errata
Alien Powers Bandit Alien Power Bandit should read “cosmic deck” instead of “encounter deck.” Changeling Alien Power Changeling’s second sentence should read “Either draw a card from the deck and add it to your hand or swap alien sheets with your opponent.” This clarifies that Changeling is not just using the power, but actually trading sheets. Changeling should read “Warrior’s tokens” rather than “Warrior’s points.” Chrysalis Alien Power Chrysalis should read “At the start of any encounter, use this power to discard one token from this sheet. If there are no tokens left on this sheet, look at the top 10 flares of the unused flare deck. Choose one of these 10 flares corresponding to an alien that does not have Game Setup text and is allowed in the current game. You become that alien for the rest of the game. Add its flare card to your hand and take its alien sheet. Then, remove the other nine flare cards from the game and return this sheet to the game box.” This clarifies that the 9 flares are not added to the cosmic deck discard pile. The Claw Alien Power The Claw should read “At the start of any regroup phase, you may swap a non-negotiate card from your hand with your claw.” The claw card can never be a negotiate (of any kind). The third paragraph should read “Once per encounter, when another player plays a card faceup or reveals a copy of the card you have chosen as your claw, use this power and reveal your claw...” This means that cards played faceup will activate the claw, as well as cards that are revealed (even if they weren’t originally played by the same player, as in the case of Sorcerer switching cards). Crusher Alien Power The last sentence of the alien power description should read “If this sheet is lost or turned facedown, all crushed ships are released wherever they are.” Extortionist Alien Power Extortionist’s first sentence should read “After starting hands are dealt, whenever any other player acquires cards as compensation or draws new cards into their hand...” This clarifies that only cards drawn into hands activate Extortionist’s power, and not drawing from destiny, the Tech deck, etc. Fire Dancer Alien Power The last sentence of the alien power description should “If this {power} sheet is lost or turned facedown, all of your fires are extinguished.” Guerrilla Alien Power Guerrilla should read “You have the power of Attrition. As a main player, immediately after you lose an encounter, use this power to weaken your opponent and each of their allies. Each player you weaken loses all but one of their ships in the encounter to the warp. This effect takes place before other resolution effects such as Cudgel’s power or collecting rewards.” This clarifies that Guerrilla alters the number of ships their opponent has when calculating how many rewards they collect, or other effects based on the number of ships an opponent had in the encounter. Horde Alien Power Horde should read “Each time you draw a card from the cosmic deck...” This prevents Horde from adding a horde token each time they draw from destiny, the Tech deck, etc. Industrialist Alien Power The sheet should have a Reveal icon, not Resolution. Love Alien Power The third sentence should read “Each other player, in clockwise order, may then choose and discard one card from their hand.” This removes an errant comma from the original wording, and clarifies that all other players may discard a card. Poison Alien Power The timing bar should read As Any Player, and Varies (instead of Mandatory). Pretender Alien Power The first sentence of the alien power description should start with “Once per turn, as the offense, after destiny is drawn, you may use this power to take your alien sheet(s) and everything on them and move to what you consider to be the best seat.” This clarifies that Pretender can only be used once per turn. Siren Alien Power (CC) Siren’s second paragraph should read “Any time you win an encounter as the defense after using your power, you immediately gain a free foreign colony in the offense’s home system on a planet of your choice.” This clarifies that the “passive” effect of Siren’s power only happens if Siren has used its power (see next correction). Siren’s timing strip should read “Not Offense,” rather than “Not Defense” in its player prerequisite. This clarifies that Siren can use its power when its system comes up in destiny. Skeptic Alien Power The last sentence of the power description should read “If either side loses or a deal fails...” This clarifies that if both sides lose the encounter (e.g., a Morph vs Morph), then both sides lose double. Surgeon Alien Power The power description should read “after destiny is determined” rather than “after destiny is drawn” to clarify that Surgeon only uses its power once per encounter. Vacuum Alien Power The Vacuum can not target itself with its power. Warhawk Alien Power The end of the alien power description should include: “If an effect creates an infiite loop, the revealed cards are considered to be attack 00s.” Will Alien Power When using their power, Will must encounter a colony unless they are encountering a player in their home system. Thus, if Will wishes to encounter Blue on Red’s planet, then Blue must have at least one ship there. Will’s timing strip should read “Destiny” rather than “Launch.” Flares Butler Flare (CA) The last line of the Wild flare should read “If that player wins or deals, it counts as a successful encounter for you. Otherwise it counts as being unsuccessful.” This clarifies that whoever played Butler Wild doesn’t resume play at their own same Regroup Phase. Graviton Flare The Super should have a Planning icon, not Resolution. Lunatic Flare The Wild effect shoud read “For each reward you receive, you may both draw a card and retrieve a ship from the warp.” This clarifies that Lunatic may indeed draw from the reward deck. Sadist Flare (CC) The Sadist Wild flare should say “Whenever you send another player’s ships to the warp by playing a card or being the main player on the winning side of an encounter, you may draw one card from the deck for each player who lost ships to you.” Skeptic Flare The Super should read “When you tell a player you doubt that they will win, you also tell them how many ships not in the encounter (1-20) are at risk (instead of your normal doubling). If they double- doubt you, instead of doubling their losses the penalized player(s) loses that number of additional ships.” This clarifies that if Skeptic is an ally using this flare, the main player on their side does not lose extra ships; only Skeptic if their side loses. Sycophant Flare The last line of the Super should read “Afterwards, give this flare to any other player.” This clarifies that Sycophant can’t give the flare to themself. Symbiote Flare The last two lines of the Super should read “Your ships coexist with any ships already there. This flare may not be canceled through any means.” This clarifies that the flare effect does not supercede Filth’s power. Category:Aliens Category:Game Mechanics Category:Clarification